star_wars_rpg_saga_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi (Class)
Jedi Jedi combine physical training with mastery of the Force. Jedi concentrate on battle prowess, defense, and lightsaber training. Additionally, they are ambassadors of the Jedi order, protecting the Republic from all dangers. Few are strong enough in the Force and have the devotion to walk the Jedi’s path, but those few are awarded with a powerful ally. They walk in a larger world than those who neither feel nor heed the Force. Exploits All Jedi journey into the galaxy at large to further their own knowledge and to help those in need. They take their responsibility seriously, considering even mundane missions to be personal tests. Most Jedi follow the light side, but some become darksiders and use the Force for evil or selfish intent. Those imbued with the light side refrain from using the Force for every task, preferring to find other solutions and save the Force for when it is truly needed. Those who succumb to the dark side use every advantage at their disposal, wielding the Force to solve problems as a soldier would use a blaster to destroy a stingfly. Characteristics The Jedi’s strength flows from the Force, granting her special powers. This character often masters the ability to feel the living Force in the world within her. Charisma and Wisdom are the most important abilities for a Jedi, although any of the other abilities are nearly as important. Background A Jedi typically starts out as a Padawan learner attached to a Jedi Master. (Prior to 1st level, the character trained as a student with the Jedi Council. She begins her heroic career at 1st level when she is selected as a Padawan learner.) The Jedi has a genuine desire to use the Force to help the people of the galaxy. A Jedi has a deep connection to her mentor and the Jedi order but often operates with only tangential contact with either master or order. Still, not all who study the Jedi arts are actually members of the Jedi Order. During the Old Sith Wars (thousands of years before the Battle of Yavin), many Sith acolytes and initiates are often members of this class before becoming a Sith apprentice under a particular Sith Lord. Jedi Heroic Class Traits Attack Bonus: A Jedi’s attack bonus is equal to her level. Defense Bonuses: A Jedi receives a +1 class bonus to Fortitude Defense, a +1 class bonus to Reflex Defense, and a +1 class bonus to Will Defense. Hit Points: A Jedi receives hit points equal to 30 + her Constitution modifier at 1st level and 1d10 + her Constitution modifier at each additional level. Force Points: A Jedi receives Force Points equal to 5 + one-half her character (rounded down) at 1st level and every time she gains a new level in this class. Any Force points left over from previous levels are lost. Trained Skills: A Jedi is trained in a number of skills equal to 2 + her Intelligence modifier. Class Skills: The Jedi has the following class skills. Acrobatics, Endurance, Initiative, Jump, Knowledge (all skills, taken individually), Mechanics, Perception, Pilot, Use the Force. Starting Feats: A Jedi receives the following feats at first level. Force Sensitivity, Weapon Proficiency (lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (simple weapons). Bonus Feats: At each even-numbered level a Jedi gains a bonus feat. This feat must be selected from the following list, and she must meet any prerequisites for that feat. Acrobatic Strike, Cleave, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Double Attack, Dual Weapon Mastery I, Dual Weapon Mastery II, Dual Weapon Mastery III, Great Cleave, Improved Charge, Improved Disarm, Martial Arts I, Martial Arts II, Martial Arts III, Melee Defense, Mobility, Quick Draw, Power Attack, Powerful Charge, Rapid Strike, Running Attack, Skill Focus, Skill Training, Strong in the Force, Triple Attack, Triple Crit, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (lightsabers). Talents: At first level and every odd-numbered level thereafter, a Jedi selects a talent from one of the Jedi talent trees (Jedi Consular, Jedi Guardian, Jedi Sentinel or Lightsaber Combat). She must meet any prerequisites of the chosen talent. Credits: A Jedi starts play with 3d4 x 100 credits. Lightsaber: A Jedi receives a lightsaber at first level, provided by a master. Build Lightsaber: At 7th level a Jedi can build her own lightsaber.